


Bezdech

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Addiction, Drugs, M/M, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use, Shezza basically, Work In Progress, and???, there will be some crime and murder later for sure
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wraca. Gdy nie może poradzić sobie z tym, jak bardzo skrzywdził Johna, ucieczkę raz jeszcze znajduje w narkotykach. Do wydostania się z tej czarnej, pustej otchłani, w której się pogrążył, bez wątpienia potrzebna będzie mu pomoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Męczę to od miesiąca, więc pomyślałam, że opublikuję chociaż wstęp (czyli praktycznie nic, lel). Mam napisane dwa kolejne rozdziały i plan na kilka innych, ale ostatnio czuję się fatalnie, więc, cóż. Postaram się zmotywować do pisania i może tego nie porzucę. Owszem, będzie to dość długa praca - taki mam plan - choć sama nie wiem teraz jak się to skończy. Zobaczymy.
> 
> (Poza tym, wtf, jakim cudem to moja pierwsza praca z Sherlocka na ao3? I'm crying?? It's my OTP,, how even...??)

Żałował.

\- Dwa lata. _Dwa lata._ \- Pięść Johna wylądowała na stole i można było odnieść wrażenie, że w całej restauracji zapadła cisza.

Sherlock żałował, że doprowadził do takiej sytuacji.

Zupełnie nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że nie jest w stanie patrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy. Opuścił wzrok, a jego dłonie lekko, wręcz niezauważalnie zadrżały. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał. Nie tak powinno być.

\- Myślałem... - Sherlock naprawdę nie chciał w takiej chwili nic dedukować, jednak wystarczyło krótkie zerknięcie na Watsona, by wszystko z niego wyczytał. Mimowolnie zaciśnięte mięśnie, rozszerzone źrenice, przyspieszony, niekontrolowany oddech. Z góry mógł założyć, że i ciśnienienie miał podwyższone, a tętno szybsze. John był wściekły. - Myślałem, że nie żyjesz.

Watson zamilkł, unosząc głowę i przeszywając Holmesa wzrokiem; w tamtym momencie Sherlock stracił całą pewność siebie. W duszy skrzywił się na to nieznane, nieprzyjemne uczucie głęboko w swojej klatce piersiowej, które nagle przejęło nad nim kontrolę. Nie rozumiał. Dlaczego jego serce nagle tak przyspieszyło, skąd ta suchość w ustach? W jego głowie John powinien zareagować spokojnie, powinien się ucieszyć. Jaki w końcu był powód do złości? Teraz wszystko mogło wrócić do normy, mogło być tak, jak zawsze. Oni dwaj przeciw reszcie świata. Jak dawniej.

\- Pozwoliłeś mi cię opłakiwać. Jak mogłeś to zrobić? - Ściszone słowa z trudem opuszczały zaciśnięte gardło. "Martwy" do tej chwili mężczyzna z trudem przełknął ślinę. Nie, nie, nie. Nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Wszystko, tylko nie uczucia. "Troska nie jest zaletą" usłyszał stłumiony głos Mycrofta z tyłu swojej głowy, to zbyt wyraźnie zapisane w pamięci wspomnienie. - _Jak?_

Nie mógł tego wytrzymać. Co więcej, nie mógł na to pozwolić. Musiał zmienić bieg zdarzeń, wydostać się z tej sytuacji.

Nim zdążył cokolwiek przemyśleć, już otwierał usta.

\- Czekaj. Zanim zrobisz cokolwiek, czego możesz żałować... - Chwilowy, wymuszony w akcie desperacji uśmiech. Osłona nieprzepuszczająca nawet cienia uczucia przykrości i żalu, które w parę sekund zostały skrzętnie zamaskowane. - Jedno pytanie. Pozwól mi zadać jedno pytanie.

W momencie, w którym John ponownie spojrzał prosto na niego, wzrokiem pełnym złości, wyrzutów i, ledwie przez krótką chwilę, żalu, Sherlock poczuł, że nie powinien. Myśl ta była jednak - niestety - tylko przelotna. Nad nią przeważyła potrzeba wydostania się z tej sytuacji; z sytuacji, na jaką detektyw zdecydowanie nie był gotowy.

\- Naprawdę masz zamiar je zatrzymać? - spytał szybko, wskazując w miejsce wąsów - cóż, nowego, naturalnego nabytku Johna nie dało się nie zauważyć - wymuszając parsknięcie śmiechem. Żart. Zmiana tematu. Wymówka, uniknięcie poważnej rozmowy. Uczuć.

Sherlock zdążył wziąć jedynie szybki oddech, nim John złapał go za klapy garnituru i pchnął na ziemię.

Minęło niecałe parę godzin od owego zdarzenia, a Sherlock już wkładał wszelkie starania w to, by upewnić się, że jego umysł nie skupia się na Johnie. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby przyjaciel mu wybaczył.

Trzy dni później poległ. W wolnym czasie pozwalał sobie na myślenie o ich ostatnim spotkaniu - z początku były to tylko krótkie, przelotne myśli w przerwach od próby zlokalizowania bomby zamachowców; nowa sprawa, którą podsunął mu Mycroft. Sherlock doszedł do wniosku, że może tak było najlepiej. Racja, John był wściekły, a uwagi o wąsach kosztowały go uszkodzeniem nosa i paroma siniakami. Finalnie jednak sytuacja nie wyglądała tak tragicznie. "Pewnie nie jest już nawet zły" myślał Sherlock. Mary z pewnością zdołała go udobruchać, jak sama obiecała.

Pasowała do Johna. Tworzyli zgraną parę. 

Minęły dwa tygodnie, nim detektyw-konsultant domyślił się w końcu, że swoim zniknięciem zranił Johna i bez wątpienia powinien go w tamtej chwili przeprosić. Rozmyślał nad tym, kolejny raz naciskając tłok strzykawki i wtłaczając sporą dawkę narkotyku do swojego krwiobiegu. Położył się i odchylił głowę do tyłu, biorąc głęboki, powolny wdech.

\- Pomaga w myśleniu - wymamrotał pod nosem, niby dla sprawdzenia, czy brzmi wystarczająco wiarygodnie. Choć zazwyczaj zdanie w tym kontekście wymawiał szczerze, teraz było inaczej. Tym razem narkotyki miały pomóc nie w myśleniu, a oderwaniu się od niego. Uniknięciu rzeczywistości.

Tego rodzaju ucieczka była najbardziej ludzką rzeczą, jaką Sherlock Holmes zrobił w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak, pierwszy rozdział to praktycznie opis s03e01, SHHHHH, WIEM. I tak, wiem jaki ustawiłam rating. Akcja rozkręci się później, amen, dajcie mi czas. (O ile w ogóle skończę to pisać, ups. C:)
> 
> Kolejny rozdział mam prawie gotowy i opublikuję go jeszcze w tym tygodniu, gdy tylko go sprawdzę i poprawię tą tonę błędów. |:


	2. Chapter 2

\- _Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?_

John stał przed Sherlockiem; dłonie ściskały klapy garnituru Holmesa, oczy płonęły furią. Potrząsnął nim, a wychudzone, słabe ciało bezwiednie poddało się gwałtownym ruchom. Potem potrząsnął nim raz jeszcze. Następnie trzeci raz, czwarty. Piąty. Przy szóstym twarz Johna rozmazała się i zawirowała nieznacznie, a wraz z nią reszta otoczenia.

\- _MYŚLAŁEM, ŻE ZGINĄŁEŚ, SHERLOCK!_

Krzyk dotarł do jego uszu stłumiony, niczym zza ściany. Sherlock nie potrafił patrzeć mu w oczy. Odwrócił pusty, beznamiętny wzrok i ruch ten był jedynym, jaki - jak mu się początkowo zdawało - mógł wykonać. "Przestań, John. Spokojnie. Wróciłem, teraz wszystko będzie dobrze" - słowa te krążyły po głowie ledwo przytomnego geniusza, choć nie zostały wypowiedziane. Czuł się, jakby opuściły go wszelkie siły, pozostawiając jedynie puste naczynie, na nic niezdatne ciało. Takie, nad którym nie miał kontroli, sam nie wiedząc czemu.

\- I dobrze. Tak jest lepiej - usłyszał nagle własny głos, chłodny i oschły, poczuł zęby ze zgrzytem ocierające się o siebie. Niebieskie, lodowate oczy uniosły się, przeszywając na wskroś mężczyznę, którego twarz znalazła się tuż przed nim.

Nie wiedział, kto był bardziej zaskoczony, on sam czy wyimaginowana wersja Johna, która zdawała się być boleśnie prawdziwa. Stracił kontrolę, a wraz za tym, niczym konsekwencje bezradności i tchórzostwa, ciągnął się przenikliwy ból w klatce piersiowej. Wyrzuty sumienia. Żal. Szok. Nie przewidywał, że z taką łatwością raz jeszcze pozwoli sobie na założenie swojej sztucznej maski socjopaty, ogrodzi się murem; tym samym, nad którym pracował tak długo, a przez który John Watson zdołał się przedrzeć. Było to schronienie dla najdroższego mu skarbu - jego umysłu. Logiczne myślenie, informacje, zdolność dedukcji; Sherlock nie mógł pozwolić, by cokolwiek zagroziło jego geniuszowi. Dlatego też już wiele lat wcześniej odgrodził się od wszystkich i wszystkiego, uznając z góry, że tak będzie łatwiej. Nie możesz polegać na innych - podpowiadało mu doświadczenie. Najwyraźniej musiał to zrobić ponownie. Odizolować się. "Jestem socjopatą" - chciał móc ponownie wypowiedzieć to za tak wielkim przekonaniem. Potrzebował tego.

\- _Troska nie jest zaletą_ \- usłyszał tuż obok swojego ucha znajomy głos. Choć nie oderwał wzroku od Johna, był pewien, że tuż za nim stoi jego starszy brat, nie bardziej realny niż Watson. - _Skup się. Pamiętasz, co ci mówiłem? Uczucia i emocje jedynie wchodzą ci w drogę. Rozpraszają cię. Pozbądź się ich._

Tak. To było jedynym słusznym wyborem, jaki mu pozostał.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie, co czujesz, John. Właśnie dlatego. Po co miałbym się przejmować mówieniem ci, że tak naprawdę żyję, skoro i tak byś tego nie zrozumiał? - Beznamiętny głos huczał w jego własnych uszach i całej głowie. Bolało, ale nie przestawał. - Wykorzystałem cię. Myliłem się, myśląc, że będziesz mi nadal potrzebny.

Uścisk dłoni Watsona osłabł, by w końcu rozluźnić się kompletnie i opaść, puszczając garnitur Sherlocka. Nie odpowiedział. Zapadła grobowa cisza.

\- _Dobra robota._ \- Młodszy Holmes usłyszał jedynie te dwa słowa; gdy odwrócił się, po Mycrofcie nie było śladu. Zacisnął zęby i wbił wzrok w ziemię. Tak, teraz wszystko będzie lepiej. Będzie mógł spokojnie myśleć. Sam.

Gdy odwrócił się ponownie, jego serce na chwilę stanęło, by po chwili zacząć walić jak szalone, niebezpiecznie szybko. Zadrżał, ledwo powstrzymując wyraz szoku zdradliwie wpełzający na jego bladą twarz.

\- _Spalę cię. Wypalę z ciebie serce_ \- wysyczał Moriarty, pojawiwszy się jakby znikąd na miejsce Johna, nachylając się nad Sherlockiem. Ciepły oddech owiał jego prawe ucho.

Wiedział doskonale, jak brzmiała jego kwestia.

\- Byłem nieraz informowany, że nie posiadam serca.

Zdawało się, że detektyw czegoś oczekiwał. Czegokolwiek. Lecz żadna odpowiedź nie nadeszła, nieważne jak długo Sherlock na nią czekał. Żadnego "Obaj wiemy, że to nie do końca prawda". Przestępca uśmiechnął się jedynie lekko, by w końcu zrobić krok w tył.

\- _Dobra robota_ \- usłyszał ponownie, nim wszystko zostało zasnute czernią. Kolejny raz.

*******

Mrowienie w okolicy brzucha po kilku minutach przerodziło się w ból; z początku lekki, z czasem przeszywający, niemal nie do zniesienia. Dopiero, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ktoś do niego mówi, otworzył oczy. A przynajmniej próbował.

\- Zamknij się, Shezza, zamknij się, zamknij - mamrotał ktoś tuż obok.

Oczy Sherlocka łzawiły, pozostawiając jego policzki mokre, z czego zdał sobie sprawę dopiero po kolejnych paru minutach. Nie widział prawie nic; jedynie wirujące, rozmyte plamy światła.

\- Cały czas się drzesz i coś gadasz. Za dużo wziąłeś? Mam nadzieję, że nie wszystko, co ci sprzedałem. Byłbyś martwy, Shezza. Byłbyś martwy. Ja też. Gdzie niby schowam twoje ciało? - Paniczny ton nieznajomego na zmianę przeplatał się z chichotem, a sam mężczyzna wahał się gwałtownie między dwoma odmiennymi stanami i emocjami. Narkotykowy monolog, ten nielogiczny bełkot, zaraz zmienił kierunek, odbiegając od tematu zdrowia Holmesa.

Sherlock próbował coś powiedzieć, być może postrzegając nieznajomego jako swoją jedyną szansę, ale z jego ust wydobył się tylko jęk. Nic nie widział. Ledwo słyszał. Zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czuł. Wszystko wirowało. Wszystko bolało, pulsowało, całe ciało było ciężkie, jakby z ołowiu. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby dostał czymś w tył głowy i brzuch, choć takie właśnie odnosił wrażenie. Stan fizyczny jednak ciężki był do porównania z psychicznym. Geniusz (określenie to w tamtej chwili odrażało go; jak mogło mu przyjść ono na myśl, gdy był w takim stanie, gdy sam się do niego doprowadził?) czuł się, jakby nie mógł upaść już niżej, jak gdyby łańcuchami przykuto go do dna, pustej, samotnej przestrzeni przepełnionej jedynie mrokiem. Ciemnością, która sprawiała, że dusił się i kaszlał, która wypełniała usta i powoli wdzierała w głąb gardła. A mimo to próbował podnieść się, wydostać z tego żałosnego padołu łez. Sam nie wiedział, czy zachęcił go do tego John, którego wizję podsunął mu przesiąknięty narkotykami umysł, czy może zwykła chęć przetrwania. Owa motywacja miała jednak swoje granice.

\- W-wziąłem... w-wszy-wszystko - zdołał wycharczeć po kilku minutach starań i okazało się być to szczytem jego możliwości. Próba uniesienia dłoni do oczu i przetarcia ich z łez była ponad jego siły. Ba!, nie czuł się nawet na siłach, by myśleć, by istnieć. Nic dziwnego, że jego starania wkrótce osłabły kompletnie. Być może jednak John nie był motywacją, nie teraz. Może wręcz przeciwnie. Wizja odtrącającego go przyjaciela sprawiała, że głowę zalała mu fala dobijających myśli. "Zostań na dnie, bo być może tam jest teraz twoje miejsce." Nagle wszystko wydawało się być złe, zbyt ciężkie, pozbawione sensu. _W tamtej chwili być może śmierć byłaby szybsza i łatwiejsza._

Facet obok najwyraźniej również nie żałował używek; nieustannie mamrotał coś pod nosem i mimo wcześniejszych słów teraz zdawało się, że kompletnie zapomniał o Sherlocku. Czas płynął zupełnie inaczej dla nich obu - podobnie zresztą dla wszystkich innych w tej sali. Stara, opuszczona, ogromna, przesiąknięta wilgocią, o temperaturze niewiele wyższej niż na zewnątrz. Melina ćpunów. Od razu można założyć, że wszyscy w pomieszczeniu byli pod wpływem jakichś narkotyków lub innych psychotropów. Większość leżała w bezruchu na ziemi lub, jeśli ktoś szczęśliwie trafił, na starych materacach. Część siedziała, kołysząc się lekko w miejscu, trzymając za głowy, zatykając uszy czy z najróżniejszymi ekspresjami na twarzy wpatrując się albo we właśnie dłonie, albo w otoczenie. Powietrze, choć chłodne, było ciężkie, przesiąknięte najróżniejszymi rodzajami nieprzyjemnych zapachów. Zewsząd słychać było tłumione pomruki, jęki i mamrotanie; jedna osoba cicho płakała, inne prowadziły rozmowy z wytworami przesiąkniętego narkotykami umysłu. Czasem rozlegały się krzyki i wołania. Większość narkomanów zachowywała jednak ciszę.

Cała magia polegała na tym, że każdy zdawał się być zarówno ślepy, jak i głuchy na wszystko poza tym, co działo się pod jego nosem i w jego głowie. Tak to już działało - na pewnych zasadach...

\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie wezwę karetki. - ...A to była jedna z nich. Mężczyzna, który zupełnie przypadkiem legł tuż obok Holmesa i przy okazji niemal opowiedział mu historię swojego życia, ponownie zwrócił na niego uwagę. Początkowo nie wyglądał na zbytnio przejętego, z czasem jednak nieco spoważniał, jak gdyby cudem odzyskując trzeźwość umysłu. - Ee, tak źle jest? - spytał po chwili przeglądania się mu. On, w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka, był w większym stopniu nadal przytomny.

Sam zaś Holmes wyglądał tragicznie. Wychudzony ("Jedzenie to marnowanie czasu!"), o zapadniętych policzkach i nienaturalnie podkrążonych oczach (nie tylko od wygłodzenia, a od, oczywiście, narkotyków - na to jednak nie miał wymówki). Leżał skulony na zimnym betonie; brudny, w znoszonych, starych łachmanach, z niepodobnym do niego zarostem i sinymi ustami. Czerwone oczy nieustannie łzawiły; miał ciężki, nierówny oddech i zwężone źrenice. Tkwił w półprzytomnym stanie z minimalną reakcją na bodźce. Jego serce biło o wiele wolniej niż powinno - narkoman obok odkrył to niedługo później, przykładając palce do szyi Holmesa i sprawdzając puls.

W tamtej chwili zdolności logicznego myślenia i dedukcji Sherlocka bliskie były zeru. Mimo to w jego umyśle tkwiła jedna informacja, prosty fakt, jakże oczywisty; być może Sherlock wiedział wcześniej, że do tego doprowadzi, że tak się to skończy. Może nawet zrobił to umyślnie - przedawkował.

*******

\- Znowu jedziesz rowerem? - Choć ciężko było wyczuć zarzucanie czegoś wprost, słysząc to pytanie, John czuł się nieswojo. Mężczyzna nie przerwał pakowania torby do pracy, nie podniósł także wzroku, ignorując pytanie. - John, przecież wiesz, że mogę cię zawieźć, możesz nawet wziąć mój samochód. Wiem, dlaczego...

\- Chcę poprawić kondycję - przerwał jej stanowczym, choć nieco zmęczonym głosem. - Mówiłem ci już, Mary. Tylko tyle. Wszystko jest w porządku.

Watson uniósł wzrok, patrząc na kobietę stojącą w drzwiach, z założonymi rękoma opierającą się o framugę. Ich spojrzenia na chwilę spojrzały się i w oczach Mary dało zauważyć się lekki zawód oraz pewien rodzaj spokojnej, cichej irytacji.

\- Dlatego też poprosiłeś o nocne zmiany w pracy? - Na parę długich sekund zapadła cisza, a do jednego pytania po chwili dołączyły kolejne, drążące temat. Zawsze była uparta, nie miała zamiaru się poddać. Tym razem nie chciała pozwolić na to, aby odpowiedzią Johna była cisza. - Żebyśmy rzadziej się widzieli? A może w ciągu dnia spotykasz się z...

\- Błagam, przestań. - Odwrócił wzrok, próbując skupić się na czymkolwiek innym. Zerknął w stronę okna, wzdychając ciężko. Była dwudziesta pierwsza, na zewnątrz panował kompletny mrok, rozświetlany jedynie paroma lampami ulicznymi; nawet niebo spowite było ciężkimi chmurami. Tej nocy nie było widać żadnych gwiazd. - Nie. Nie spotykam się z Sherlockiem. Nie utrzymujemy kontaktu.

 Kolejne westchnięcie. Mary wciąż wyglądała na zawiedzioną, choć otrzymanie odpowiedzi od Johna, w dodatku dotyczącej słynnego Holmesa, było już czymś. Od czasu, gdy Sherlock powrócił, przerywając im kolację, jej chłopak unikał mówienia czegokolwiek na ten temat. Rozumiała to. W ciszy pocieszała go i starała uspokoić, gdy nocne koszmary powróciły. Mimo to mniej rozmawiali i zdawało się, że John zaczął się od niej izolować. Coraz częściej widziała go pijącego, w gorsze dni chodzącego do barów. Miała nadzieję, że sytuacja się poprawi, minęły jednak dwa miesiące. Nie było lepiej. Czy można winić ją za to, że pragnęła jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi, że martwiła się?

Wzrok Mary złagodniał. Zgrabnym, lekkim krokiem zbliżyła się do Johna, delikatnie ujmując jego dłonie w swoje. Nie protestował, choć jego wzrok nadal pozostał odwrócony.

\- Może powinieneś? Wiesz, spotkać się z nim - doradziła spokojnie, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu. - Moglibyście... - W połowie jej wypowiedzi rozległ się nagły dźwięk. Telefon. Mary zamilkła i przewróciła oczami na to, że przerwano jej już trzeci raz w ciągu ostatnich pięciu minut, po czym odsunęła się, robiąc krok w tył. - To z pracy?

John wyjął komórkę, po czym spojrzał na ekran. Jego dziewczyna miała doskonały widok na to, jak w ciągu sekundy wyraz jego twarzy zmienia się z nieco znużonego, zmęczonego, na pełen zaskoczenia. Była to najsilniejsza, najgwałtowniejsza emocja, jaką widziała u Johna w ciągu ostatnich dni. To też wzbudziło w niej oczywistą ciekawość; nie zdążyła jednak wiele powiedzieć, bo ten bez słowa odebrał telefon. Po kilkunastu sekundach wszelkie pozytywne uczucia w dwójce partnerów zostały jednak zastąpione negatywnymi; na twarzy Johna dostrzec można było nagły szok i przerażenie, wtedy też zaczęła się martwić Mary.

\- Gdzie? Gdzie on jest? - Były to pierwsze słowa, jakimi niegdysiejszy lekarz wojskowy uraczył osobę po drugiej stronie słuchawki. - Opisz co się dzieje. Tak... o Boże, nie jest dobrze... Upewnij się, że leży na boku i może oddychać - dodał po chwili. Całe jego ciało napięło się, adrenalina zaczynała krążyć w żyłach, podczas gdy głowę zalała fala niepotrzebnych, głośnych i gwałtownych myśli. - Zaraz tam będę.

Już sekundę po rozłączeniu się, John był w biegu, łapiąc kluczyki do samochodu. Mary, ze względu na późną godzinę będąca już w piżamie, była kompletnie zdezorientowana. I choć możliwa odpowiedź już pojawiła się w jej głowie jako jedna z opcji, spytała mimo wszystko.

\- Co się dzieje, John?

\- Sherlock potrzebuje pomocy. Znów narkotyki - mówił pospiesznie, narzucając na siebie kurtkę i wkładając buty. - Zostań tu. Zadzwoń do przychodni i powiedz, że dziś nie przyjdę do pracy. - Nie była to prośba, ani nawet na takową nie brzmiała. Mary nie miała jednak zamiaru komentować. Nie żeby w ogóle zdążyła. Nim choćby otworzyła usta, drzwi już zamykały się za Johnem, a samochód z piskiem opon wyjeżdżał na ulicę.

*******

Po przejechaniu samochodem niecałych stu metrów, John niemal wjechał w tył innego auta. Miał wrażenie, że jego dłonie przez chwilę drżały, co tylko zwiększyło jego podenerwowanie. Nie potrafił zapanować nad falą zalewających jego umysł myśli, nad tym dziwnym uczuciem, które wprawiało go w stan tak ogromnego niepokoju. W tamtej chwili nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać, jednak parę godzin później zdał sobie sprawę, że nie chodziło jedynie o presję. Nigdy tak przecież nie było, a wręcz na odwrót - stres i napięcie były tym, czego brakowało mu po wojnie, a czego porządne zasoby dostarczał mu właśnie Sherlock. To nie adrenalina była problemem, nie walące głośno serce czy przyspieszony oddech. _Bał się_. Tak bardzo martwił się o życie Sherlocka, że nie potrafił nawet odczuwać złości związanej z powodem tej całej sytuacji. Jak sam uświadomił sobie niedługo później, był zły jedynie na samego siebie. W końcu już raz widział Holmesa pod wpływem narkotyków, niecałe trzy tygodnie temu. Spotkał go zupełnie przez przypadek, za cel mając wyciągnięcie z meliny Isaaca Whitney, a nie jedynego na świecie detektywa-konsultanta. Od tamtego czasu, a już wtedy nie widzieli się od miesiąca, John nie próbował nawet się z nim skontaktować. Fakt, sam Sherlock nie dawał nawet znaku życia, choć zarzekał się, że pracuje nad jakąś sprawą i kokainę zażywał tylko i wyłącznie z tego powodu. Watson naprawdę nie chciał zadręczać samego siebie poczuciem winy, chęci jednak nie były wystarczające. Mógł próbować się z nim skontaktować, powstrzymać go przed... _tym_. Było jednak za późno.

Resztę drogi przebył bezpiecznie, na szczęście oraz o dziwo, bo w trakcie jazdy z pewnością złamał kilka przepisów, starając się dotrzeć na miejsce jak najszybciej. Pod adresem, który podał mu nieznajomy mężczyzna przez telefon, znalazł stary, opuszczony budynek. Przy zardzewiałej furtce - otwartej prawie na oścież - postawiono własnoręcznie zrobiony znak "Wstęp wzbroniony. Grozi zawaleniem", co, jak od razu się domyślił, miało być tylko przykrywką. Wysiadłszy z samochodu, od razu skierował się w stronę wejścia. Biegł.

\- Watson? - Tuż za drzwiami stał mężczyzna, na którego, biegnąc, niemal wpadł. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nieznajomego; tego, który najwyraźniej wziął telefon Sherlocka i zadzwonił pod "pierwszy numer, jaki zobaczył". Nim zdążył o cokolwiek spytać, ten odezwał się szybko. - Tutaj. - Machnął ręką, dając znak, by za nim podążał.

Mężczyzna starał się iść szybko, choć chwiał się - John założył, że również był pod wpływem jakichś substancji, co wydawało się dość oczywiste. Wszyscy tutaj byli. A przez "wszystkich" miał na myśli dziesiątki ludzi, leżących na podłodze czy opierających się o ściany, mamroczących do siebie lub wydających nieokreślone dźwięki. Budynek okazał się być wielką halą; brak żadnych mniejszych pokoi, zamiast tego jedno, duże pomieszczenie. Gdzieś na drugim końcu dostrzec można było walące się, zrujnowane schody. Wątpliwe, by wejście na wyższe piętro było możliwe.

 John został poprowadzony do jednej z wielu osób leżących na ziemi i przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć, że wychudzona, tragicznie wyglądająca postać to Sherlock. Nie miał jednak wiele czasu, by dokładnie mu się przyglądać; padł na kolana, nachylając się nad nim.

\- Hej, Sherlock. To ja, John. Sherlock, słyszysz mnie?

Dłonie Johna w pierwszym odruchu złapały twarz Sherlocka, a oczy przez krótki moment analizowały jego stan. Kciukiem uniósł powieki, sprawdził oddech i puls. Nie minęła nawet minuta, nim wyciągnął telefon i zaczął wybierać numer.

\- Gdzie dzwonisz? - Głos narkomana, który wciąż stał obok, przykuł jego uwagę. Zaskoczony, zerknął na niego.

\- Na pogotowie, oczywiście - oznajmił zdziwiony, uważając to za coś jak najbardziej naturalnego i do przewidzenia.

Dźwięk odbezpieczanego pistoletu sprawił, że przerwał połączenie i odsunął telefon od ucha. Bicie jego serca przyspieszyło nawet bardziej. Mężczyzna trzymał w dłoniach broń, mierząc prosto w niego; gdyby strzelił z takiej odległości, niemożliwe jest, żeby nie trafił.

\- Wybacz, takie zasady. - John mógł tylko domyślać się, kto wymyślił coś równie idiotycznego; wolał się jednak nie kłócić. Nie w sytuacji, gdy jakiś ćpun trzymał broń przy jego skroni, a przyjaciel, który przedawkował i możliwe, że niedaleki jest śmierci, leży tuż pod jego nogami. - Szpital jest blisko, zawieź go tam. Widziałem już wcześniej, ile Shezza może wziąć, wytrzyma i to. - Widząc, że John schował telefon, sam odsunął pistolet i po chwili podał mu małą, pomiętą kartkę. - Spis tego, co mu sprzedałem. Wziął wszystko. Głównie heroina. Tak, tak, nie ma za co.

" _Sprzedałem_ ", słysząc to, John skrzywił się lekko. Nie skomentował jednak. Szybko chwycił kartkę i wystarczyło krótkie zerknięcie na nią, by wiedział, że to nie jest coś, co normalny człowiek może "wytrzymać". Przeklął cicho pod nosem i od tamtego momentu nie zwracał już nawet uwagi na ćpuna z bronią, który w każdej chwili pod wpływem narkotykowego impulsu mógłby strzelić mu w głowę. Upewnił się, że Sherlock oddycha i nie dławi się niczym, po czym wsunął dłonie pod jego ciało i podniósł. Poczuł kolejne ukłucie w sercu, zauważając, jak lekki jest i zdając sobie sprawę, do jakże tragicznego stanu się doprowadził.

A on mu na to pozwolił.

Wszystko potem działo się szybciej, niż John się spodziewał. Miał wrażenie, że przeniesienie Sherlocka do samochodu i dojazd do szpitala zajęły ledwie parę sekund. Nim się obejrzał, wbiegał do budynku, raz jeszcze niosąc Holmesa w ramionach. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że tuż przed tym, gdy pielęgniarki ułożyły go na łóżku szpitalnym i przewiozły dalej, powieki Sherlocka uchyliły się. Że może, tylko może, zobaczył go.

I owszem. Wołanie Johna " _Mój przyjaciel potrzebuje pomocy!_ " było ostatnim, co Sherlock usłyszał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, drugi rozdział, czyli rzeczywiście już jakiś początek i wprowadzenie do historii. Yh, nie jestem z tego zadowolona (czy kiedykolwiek będę?), ale z drugiej strony nie czuję się na siłach, by sprawdzać to kolejny już raz i poprawiać bezsensowne zdania, te chaotycznie napisane akapity. Trudno, ups. Niech będzie jak jest. Być może potem będzie lepiej.


End file.
